Talk:S
Variants x2,+11 Magazine Size,+31% Damage |image = SBS_yellow1.jpg }} x2,+11 Magazine Size,+57% Damage |image = Golden_death.jpg }} x3,4.0x Weapon Zoom,+11 Magazine Size,+32% Damage |image = SG43FatalCruxlv48.png }} x2,+12 Magazine Size,+62% Damage |image = SPR330.2 Fatal Crux.png }} x3,4.0x Weapon Zoom,+13 Magazine Size,+46% damage |image = Fatal_crux_x7.jpg }} x3,3.0x Weapon Zoom,+13 Magazine Size,+56% damage |image = ZPR630.3_Fatal_Crux_7x234.png }} ×2,4.0x Weapon Zoom,+13 magazine size,+47% Reload Speed |image = ZPR43.3 Angry Crux.png }} ×2,+13 magazine size,+37% Damage,3.0x Weapon Zoom |image = ZX630.3 Fatal Crux.png }} ×3,+13 magazine size,+38% Reload Speed,4.5x Weapon Zoom |image = SDC10943.JPG }} ×3,+13 magazine size,+77% Damage,4.0x Weapon Zoom |image = SDC10827.JPG }} ×3,+12 magazine size,+72% Damage,4.0x Weapon Zoom |image = ZPR530.2_Fatal_Crux.png }} noting in the description I would think it's worth noting in the description of the red text effect that it adds to magazine size. This is really one of the key elements of making this a devastating weapon. it rivals the bulldog's magazine and thats all the bulldog has going for it.Silvermesh 14:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Does this gun always come with 2x explode? (Please sign your posts) :It appears that it does. -Zaybertamer 17:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It does not, I have 1 with x3. -Hugs 4:11, November 29, 2009 :::I have one with x3 also 38 level req. -- 20:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have a vitriolic crux w/ 3x Corrosive so it isn't always explosive damage. Cheese Eater 21:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a different weapon entirely...-- 14:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have got a very good Crux, it has x4 explosion and 113x7 i got it at a high lvl tho, at like 46 (A13x117 23:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC)) There exist 2 different Cruxes, one is made by S&S Munitions, other is made by Maliwan, don't mix them up. Sphyrna 22:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) if it appears in a shop will it still apear as a drop in the world? I have one that is a 4x, so I guess it can be 1x, 2x, 3x, and 4x. Hmmm, who would have guessed? -Crockeo Sorry guys, i tried to edit this page to add my Crux, i've managed to add it, but absolutely not in the table, i've done the template but i can't seem to get in the table, so if someone could correct my mistakes and put my crux in order, it's the last one lvl 60, nobody has added yet thx 14:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) cha chick.. BOOM. And i have 1 with x4 I also happen to have one with x4 (Asianbboycall911) Mine - S&S SPR43 Lethal Crux, Orange Lvl 20, 64x7 Dam, 83.3 Acc, 1.0 FR, 16 Mag, x3 Exp :Well, no point stating it if you're not going to itemcard it in the table. --Nagamarky 10:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) X4 explosive SS Crux do exist yep they do exist however they are extremely hard to find. here is a example of a x4 explosive legit SS crux highest angry/fatal crux (Flagged as mod) i have a 242 x 7 fatal crux and a 246 x 7 angry crux. has anyone seen higher damage cruxes? thanks?SAIYANHULK 03:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Obviously modded. When a Crux were to carry the "Angry" prefix it's Mag/Stock accumulated number (in this case 630) can not go above the 430. Infact only a SG, SPR, ZX, BA, ZPR 43 or 430, .2, .3 ANGRY CRUX can exist when it comes the "Angry" Prefix. I... I am the King! 11:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 242 x 7 fatal crux and 246 x 7 angry crux i've been meaning to post these pics for a awhile. been busy with work, etc. a guy i play with says that they're legit, according to his gearbox calculator.SAIYANHULK 16:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC) S&S ANGRY CRUX My angry crux does 138 times 7 DAM. 86.4 ACC. 1.5 FR & 18 MAGIZINE SIZE 2 times EXP. don't have a multiply symbol on my keyboard. What? You just typed Crux twice. YOU JUST TYPED X TWICE. You have "the multiply symbol". --Nagamarky 14:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC)